Pipes, injection molded parts and blow molded parts from propylene polymers are known (Moore, P., Polypropylene Handbook, Hanser Publishers Munich 1996, pp. 303-348). Of disadvantage of propylene polymer moldings from common propylene polymers are the insufficient impact properties of the moldings for industrial applications.
Known methods for improving the impact properties are the use of blends comprising propylene polymers and butene polymers for producing pipes (EP 0 972 801), the use of blends comprising propylene polymers and hydrogenated butadiene-isoprene block copolymers for blow molded containers (JP 09,227,707) or the use of blends comprising propylene polymers and thermoplastic elastomers such as styrene-ethylene-butene-block copolymers or propylene-ethylene-diene terpolymers for producing injection molded parts (DE 199 27 477). These molded articles have good impact properties, of disadvantage is however the reduced stiffness of the articles.